


Darkness Falls

by CaptainTarthister, SeleneU



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Mystery, Only Mentions - Freeform, dark for Petyr/Sansa, mentions of threesome, not dark for Jaime/Brienne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/pseuds/SeleneU
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have new neighbors. But Brienne is convinced something is very wrong with the couple next door





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of a story that will be expanded later. It's based on a novel by B.A. Paris called Behind Closed Doors, a dark thriller where nothing is what it seems.  
> The fic is J/B centric, although there will be Petyr/Sansa too. This last pairing is really of a romantic nature. I can't say anymore because I don't want to spoil the plot.  
> This universe, or rather the JB pairing mentioned in this story is the same as in CaptainTarthister's fic, "Lion, Maiden, Wildling." For those of you who read it (and for those of you who didn't or hated it in public but read it in secret) there is no threesome in this fic, only mentions of something that happened after that night. Nothing more. That's why you won't see threesome in the tags, except only for "mention of." I asked for CT's permission to use mentions of the event in that story here.  
> Here be an angsty fic. I like angst and I enjoy dark. So if you're only into unicorn and rainbows you might want to skip this one.  
> But if you choose to read...I hope you enjoy!

“She’s out there again,” Brienne murmured, her hand pressed against the glass and squinting her eyes to get a better a look. “It’s so strange how she just…never goes anywhere.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jaime murmured a few feet across from her typing furiously on his laptop. Once in a while he would open one of the many files brought from his office that now overflowed the table.

 

“I just think it’s strange. She gets dressed, makeup, heels, everything. Goes to the gate, stops, turns around…and walks back into the house. It’s almost like she’s afraid to step outside, you know?” Brienne said, frowning while leaning her forehead against the large picture window of the living room.

 

“Uh-huh,” Jaime said vaguely, never taking his eyes from the screen. Brienne turned from the window and looked at her husband, reading glasses perched on his perfectly sculpted nose, and took a deep breath. It never ceased to amaze her how he still took her breath away, how profoundly he continued to affect her after seven years of marriage. And it wasn’t just his looks. Jaime was the most attentive, loving man she had ever met. Always putting her first in all things, making clear that she was his priority above everything.

 

Except seemingly, for today.

 

Knowing full well he wasn’t listening, Brienne walked over to him, running a finger on the wooden surface of the dining room table. “It’s a gorgeous night, “ she said casually. “I think I’ll take off all my clothes and take a walk around the block naked.” Brienne looked directly at Jaime. “What do you think?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

 

“Sounds great, sweetheart,” Jaime mumbled absently.

 

Brienne gave him a gentle shove and pretended to be annoyed. “Ok, now I _know_ you’re not listening because unless my husband has been replaced by one of the White Walkers of legend, I can’t bring myself to believe he’d want me strolling outside with no clothes on,” she said with a smirk.

 

Jaime looked apologetic as he took her hand and kissed it gently, prompting a soft smile to appear on her face. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I know I’m ignoring you, but this fucking deposition is all seven hells rolled into one. I really wish I hadn’t taken this case.” Jaime said grimly.

 

Brienne felt immediately guilty that she was distracting him from important work with some nonsense story about the new neighbor. “I’m sorry,” she said looking at her shoes. “You’re trying to work and here I am just getting in the way. I’ll go and watch a movie on tv or something and leave you alone-“

 

She didn’t have time to finish, because Jaime pulled her onto his lap and raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. “First, my wife never bothers me. Second, she always comes first in everything, certainly before any damn case. And third, I want her here close to me. You know I don’t like being away from you for too long.”

 

Brienne felt a blush rising to her cheeks as he caressed her, while in turn she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the incredible softness of it. “ I just know you’re busy, and here I am running my mouth and getting in your way.”

 

“What did I just say?” Jaime said, now with a tad of annoyance in his tone. “You never bother me, and I want you here with me. Now, will you tell me what’s on your mind or do I have to extract it out of you with more…deviant ways?” he asked giving her a smoldering look, his green eyes on fire. Brienne knew that look well.

 

She wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

 

“ It’s just…” Brienne hesitated knowing she sounded ridiculous. Her husband’s hand now gently caressing her knee wasn’t helping in keeping her thoughts straight.

 

“That girl next door, the new neighbor. She’s…strange.”

 

“Strange how?” Jaime asked his curiosity piqued.

 

“She never leaves the house,” Brienne said, shaking her head. “But it’s not just that. She goes to the gate fully dressed, as if she’s about to go somewhere, and then immediately turns around and goes inside. It’s as if…” Brienne’s voice trailed off.

 

“As if what sweetheart?” Jaime said, frowning.

 

Brienne looked at him, concern in her wide blue eyes. “It’s as if she’s scared to leave that place.”

 

“Why would she be scared to leave? What do you think is going on?” Jaime inquired, looking at her with a grave face. Gods, she loved this man so much. He never took anything she said lightly, and had never dismissed her when she expressed concern about any given thing. Perhaps any other man would have laughed at her misgivings about the new neighbor, but Jaime was looking at her with authentic interest in what she had to say.

 

“It’s nothing, and probably I’m just being paranoid. I just think it’s…odd is all,” she said, trying to downplay it .She got up from Jaime’s lap and walked slowly to the window, peering outside again.

 

Jaime never taking his eyes off her, followed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “You’re lying,” he whispered in her ear. “You don’t think you’re being paranoid. You believe there’s something wrong about her behavior.”

 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed Jaime’s arms around her. “I do,” she confessed softly.

 

He turned her around in his arms. “You’re not someone who panics easily, love. Or someone who can’t handle things that are not…conventional. I think last year proved that,” he said cautiously. Brienne squeezed his hand tightly, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

  ***/*/*/*/**

For her birthday, Jaime had wanted to give her an outrageously generous present, a chance to make an occasional fantasy of hers a reality. One night after a particularly debauched lovemaking session, she had confessed to him that sometimes, she fantasized about the idea of having sex with him and another man at the same time. Just for a night, only for the chance to feel what it could be like to be desired by two men, to be wanted that way.

 

Brienne had never been attractive, and still questioned how her husband was even attracted to her when he could have any woman he wanted. From the moment she first saw Jaime walking into her bookstore twelve years ago, she had been smitten. And apparently so had he, even though at first she refused to believe that Jaime felt the same way about her. She had slept with him after their first date, which broke all the rules she had ever followed about men, but she figured that an opportunity with a man like Jaime would never present itself again.

 

When Jaime came looking for her the next day talking about a second date, Brienne’s insecurities had refused to let her believe he was serious. So she eluded him, ignoring his calls and his requests to see her until he confronted her, demanding an explanation. When she had told him her thoughts about him not really wanting her except for casual sex, Jaime had been livid. He had told her with a stony face that if that was her opinion of him, then it was probably best they didn’t see each other again.

 

Brienne had watched helplessly as he stormed out, hating herself for what she had said to him. She understood how deeply she had hurt and offended him, not to mention how cruel her words had been. He had given her nothing but kindness and respect, and she had repaid him with the equivalent of a slap to the face.

 

Desperate, she had called him repeatedly to apologize, but Jaime didn’t return her calls. Knowing full well that she had allowed her insecurities to interfere with possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her, Brienne gathered all her courage and went to his apartment. When Jaime opened the door, a look of evident surprise on his face, she had blurted out one apology after the next, feeling so ashamed as tears leapt to her eyes while she tried to explain the source of her apprehension towards him.

 

He had wordlessly taken her hand and led her inside, sat on one end of the couch while Brienne, on the other, told him about the traumatic experiences she’d had with men throughout her life, and how it was so difficult for her to trust anyone. When Jaime said nothing, she started to apologize again but he silenced her with a gentle kiss. Brienne knew in that instant that not only was she already in love with him, but that Jaime wasn’t just another man.

 

Since then, he had given her nothing but a life full of happiness, not to mention passion and romance like she’d never known before. Together for twelve years, but their love just as strong, their commitment and trust steadfast, never wavering.

 

She had never expected Jaime to give any kind of validation to her silly fantasy, but he took her confession to heart. After asking her if she would want to make the fantasy a reality for her birthday, and after getting over her initial shock, they had decided to ask Tormund Giantsbane, one of Jaime’s best friends (possibly his only friend) to participate.

 

Convincing him had not been easy. That part of the plan Brienne had taken upon herself, and had gotten too carried away, allowing him privileges she should never have granted.

 

But…she had been curious, nothing more. Intrigued of what it could feel like to have another man kissing her, touching her, only to find out what she already knew: Nothing came close to Jaime’s touch, his kisses, the way he made her feel. She might have fantasized often about two men fucking her, but when she closed her eyes, it was only Jaime she saw.

 

That night in the hotel with Tormund and Jaime had been intense, and incredibly erotic for Brienne. But even though she enjoyed it immensely, she found herself more than once wishing it were only she and Jaime in that hotel room. Brienne had liked what Tormund did and she couldn’t deny that. But it was her husband who aroused her more than any fantasy with another man ever could.

 

Weeks afterwards, Tormund had called out of the blue to ask her out to lunch, and Brienne had been pleased and excited to hear from him. It had been a while since he’d made any contact with either her or Jaime.

 

They had just ordered lunch and Brienne was describing a new shipment of fantasy fiction she’d gotten at the bookstore that she thought he might like, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and said, “I have to tell you something.”

 

Brienne had smiled mischievously and said, ”Gods, don’t tell me you finally met her. The woman who snagged Tormund Giantsbane!” she exclaimed her blue eyes sparkling.

 

“I did,” he said somberly. “I’ve known her for a while now. I just didn’t realize how I felt until a few weeks ago.”

 

Brienne patted his hand and removed her own from under his. “Come on, tell me everything. Do I know her?”

 

Hesitating for a moment, Tormund looked at her, his blue eyes dark and penetrating. “It’s you Brienne. I’m fucking in love with _you_.”

 

Brienne reeled back from him as if slapped, gaping at him incredulously. “This is a very bad joke, Tormund,” she whispered hoarsely. “I don’t think-“

 

“It’s not a joke,” he replied in a harsh tone. “Do you think I’m proud of this? Falling for my best friend’s wife?”

 

She could only stare unbelieving, feeling like an idiot because even though she understood his words, her mind couldn’t quite process them. ”I don’t understand,” she said softly. “Since when…?”

 

“Since that night,” he replied fixing his eyes on hers, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I dream of you every night, Brienne. I remember being inside you, licking you, having my fingers in−“

 

“That’s enough!” Brienne said raising her voice, her face turning a bright red when she realized other diners were staring. “That’s enough Tormund. Look, “ she began, trying as best she could to compose herself. “We had fun that night. It was one night, Tormund, that’s all. It was a fantasy I had, and Jaime made it real for me, but it was just that. A fantasy.”

 

“Not for me it wasn’t,” he said grimly. “I keep replaying that night over and over in my mind. And I know you say that it was just a fantasy Brienne, but I know you felt something. I know you were into me too.”

 

Brienne’s expression was furious, anger boiling up inside her. “I am _not_ into you Tormund, and I’m sorry you thought that. If you mean that moment in the car…” She felt herself blushing furiously again and became more annoyed as she saw Tormund’s pleased smile. “I was curious, that was all. We were going to have sex, the three of us. I wanted to know what it would be like, what would happen when I fucked someone else. But Tormund, that doesn’t mean I have feelings for you. I love my husband. I belong to him, completely. I’m sorry you thought otherwise.

 

“You don’t just belong to Jaime,” Tormund growled in a low voice. “I fucked you, Brienne. I made you come, I…

 

“That happened because Jaime was there,” she whispered back harshly. “I’m not saying I didn’t like what you did. But Jaime was the only reason I was aroused like that. The _only_ reason, Tormund.”

 

He suddenly grabbed her hand again before she could stop him, and leaned closer to her. “Give me one night Brienne,” he said staring at her lips. “Just the two of us. Let me fuck you one more time, and I’ll leave you alone, you won’t hear from me again. Jaime will never know, he’ll…”

 

Brienne stood up in a rush, knocking her chair backwards, her action drawing more stares. “I can’t believe you just said that to me,” she said her blue eyes a raging storm. “You’re not only asking me to betray my husband, the man I love, but you’re willing to betray him too by asking his wife to sleep with you?” she said through gritted teeth. “I’m leaving Tormund,” she said picking up the chair from the floor and grabbing her purse and jacket. “I think it’s best if you don’t contact us for a while. Until you understand that what you just said here today is not only inappropriate and foolish, but also a betrayal towards a man who’s been almost like a brother to you.”

 

As Brienne circled around the table to leave, Tormund caught her arm. “Are you going to tell Jaime?” he asked, his voice now tinged with concern.

 

“I don’t keep secrets from my husband, Tormund,” she answered stiffly, brusquely shaking his hand off her arm. “Please don’t call me again.”

 

Predictably enough, Jaime had been furious. An understatement at best, because what he had truly been, was murderous. Brienne had never seen her husband so angry, so eager to exert violence on another person. She spent a lot of time talking to him, calming him down, convincing Jaime that Tormund was undoubtedly confused, that he couldn’t possibly be in love with her. Jaime had let her speak, fuming silently, but when she finished, he pointed out harshly that this man, his alleged best friend, had propositioned his wife into having an affair with him.

 

“I can forgive him for thinking he’s in love with you, and maybe he really is. Although he denied it when I asked him before that night. What I can never forgive is his betrayal to our friendship, Brienne. He wanted to sleep with my wife behind my back. How can I ever forget that?”

 

Brienne silently had to agree.

***/*/*/*/**

Bringing herself back from her thoughts, Brienne wound her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. “Let’s not go there, ok? “

 

Jaime nodded somberly. Even a call from Tormund a few weeks ago, in which he apologized profusely for everything he had said to Brienne, and proposing a dinner to introduce them to a woman with whom he was apparently smitten, had done nothing to gain back Jaime’s trust. He had stared at Tormund all night, checking for any flicker of interest towards Brienne, any kind of innuendo. And although there had been none, because Tormund had rarely taken his eyes off Asha Greyjoy and seemed completely infatuated, Jaime wasn’t ready to forgive. He thought someday he would be able to, he told Brienne as they were getting ready for bed that night, but not yet.

 

“Ok,” Jaime said kissing the tip of her nose. “Let’s not revisit that. What do you want to do? About the neighbor I mean?”

 

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked puzzled. “What can we possibly do?”

 

“We can go over there,” Jaime said thoughtfully, “Friendly neighborly introduction. Take some wine, maybe some gourmet coffee. Check out what’s going on. See what the husband looks like.” At this Jaime frowned. “Or is she single?”

 

“No, she’s with someone. I don’t know if it’s her husband or if they live together. But he looks much older than her.”

 

“Well, I can’t criticize that, can I?” Jaime said grinning. ‘My wife married an old man herself.”

 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Please. You’re nothing of the sort. You are a handsome, gorgeous, sexy man,” she said, punctuating each affirmation with a kiss. “And, if I may say so, a sexy man with a stamina that would make a younger man absolutely green with envy.”

 

“Is that right?” he asked huskily, kissing her neck, making her shudder softly.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, lowering her hand and stroking him firmly, his growing erection brushing against her thigh.

 

“I think,” he said bending his knees to pick her up and making her gasp. “That we can forget about the new neighbor for tonight and go to bed.”

 

Jaime’s strength never failed to amaze her. His strength to carry her, to love her, to always make her feel so happy. “What about your work?” she asked, winding her legs around his waist.

 

“Fuck work,” he said firmly walking them towards their bedroom, taking longer than it should have because they were kissing blindly, furiously, tongues dancing fervidly with one another, affirmations of love murmured over and over, their bodies eager to be joined with each other again.

***/*/*/*/**

Sansa stared out the window, her eyes clouded. The tall woman had been watching her again, the neighbor from the house next door. She didn’t know why the woman was so interested in her, but she prayed that perhaps somehow she had caught one of Sansa’s signals.

 

She watched with a hint of envy as the woman’s husband, an incredibly attractive blond man, had embraced her from behind, kissed her gently and carried her, presumably, Sansa thought, to the bedroom. She sighed, imagining how it would feel to have someone hold her that way, to know love such as that. But it wasn’t her draw in life to be that lucky. It seemed so long ago now when she had fantasized about handsome knights and princes who would come to rescue her and carry her off to safety.

 

Those days were over. Now she had to be her own knight, her own rescuer.

 

And Arya’s, especially Arya’s. Her sister was in danger.

 

As if on cue, a door opened and her husband came in carrying a tray in his hand. Petyr smirked at finding her looking out the window.

 

“Thinking of escape, my darling?” he asked with a smooth voice that conveyed at the same time everything he was capable of. “You can go whenever you please. You’re no prisoner here, Sansa. But think of Arya. Consider how you’ll be leaving her.”

 

She stared at him trying not to flinch, to not give him the satisfaction. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said firmly.

 

Petyr gave her a wolfish grin. “Good. You’re finally thinking with a degree of intelligence for once. Perhaps today I will leave the tray,” he said as if he was bestowing an honor upon her.

 

Sansa tried to forget that she hadn’t eaten in three days. That her stomach was growling just from the smell of the food on the tray. “If you wish,” she said trying her best to sound indifferent, but her mind was screaming.

 

 _Please, please, please_ _leave it_. _I’m so hungry_. _Please_.

 

Her husband smiled gently, almost like before, and left the tray. He gave Sansa one last look before locking the door firmly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne meet the new neighbors. At least one of them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here, and the chapter is somewhat short. Unlike Pieces of You, which I already knew from the beginning exactly how it would go, I have no clue with this one. So...I hope you have loads of patience!  
> All mistakes are mine, since I have no beta.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Brienne asked, her voice tinged with uncertainty. She and Jaime were standing in front of the new neighbor’s front door with a basket that contained a dozen still-warm muffins and a bag of expensive gourmet coffee. Brienne had decided against wine because they didn’t really know these people. What if one of them had a drinking problem? Jaime smirked at her comment, clearly amused but in the end, agreed to forsake the wine.

“Honey, there’s nothing weird about this. We’re welcoming them to the neighborhood, that’s all. And while we’re there, we do a little snooping. At least this way we can see them up close.”

Fuck, her husband was so amazing. It shouldn’t surprise her anymore, but Jaime always continued to give her reasons to fall deeper in love with him.

“You’re right. I know I’m being silly, but I just don’t want them to think that we’re gossipy neighbors with nothing better to do than to pry in other people’s lives.” Brienne said with a grimace. She would hate for the neighbors to see her and Jaime that way.

“That won’t happen,” he assured her gently, and then stepped forward to ring the bell. “Besides, you’re way too sexy to be an old hag with nothing better to do than to spy on the new people next door.”

“Old hag, huh?” Brienne said, faking annoyance.

“I said you’re _too sexy_ to be an old hag,” Jaime said pulling an arm around her waist and pressing her close to him. “In fact,” he murmured in her ear, while sensuously nuzzling her neck, “You’re making me so fucking hard right now.”

“Jaime!” Brienne hissed through gritted teeth, trying her best to not show how his kisses were making her legs weak. “They’ll be out any second. What if they hear you?”

“How will they hear me through the door?” he said smiling at her mortified expression, knowing full well that she was as turned on as he was. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with me telling my wife that she’s sexy as hell and that right now, I want nothing more than to lift up her dress and fuck her against this door?”

“ _Jaime_ ” Brienne whispered, longing evident in her voice despite her wish to resist him for propriety’s sake. Jaime sensing the lust that mirrored his own, grabbed her by the nape and took her mouth in a possessive kiss, forcing it open until she relented, her tongue engaging in a slow dance with his. They were so absorbed in the feel of each other, that they didn’t hear the door open or see the person standing there until they heard a short cough.

“Hello,” said a tall man with a neatly-trimmed mustache as Brienne pushed Jaime gently away from her, her face a bright red.

“I’m so sorry…hello,” Brienne said extending her hand, hoping it wasn’t sweating. “We’re your next door neighbors. I’m Brienne Lannister, and this is my husband Jaime. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” Jaime also extended his hand after the man shook Brienne’s and introduced himself as Petyr Baelish, and he couldn’t help noticing that the neighbor held his wife’s hand a bit longer than necessary. Frowning, Jaime handed over the basket. “Muffins and coffee. I hope you and your wife like both?”

Baelish stared at Jaime wordlessly for a moment, after which his face broke into a wide grin. “Ah, you’ve met my wife, then? She didn’t tell me she had the pleasure of meeting you already.”

“No, actually…we haven’t really met,” Brienne said embarrassed. “I see her sometimes through the uh…through the window. Usually early in the morning before I leave for work,” she added hurriedly. Gods, she sounded exactly like a nosy old woman. Brienne looked over at Jaime for help.

“We figured it was time to introduce ourselves properly in case you needed anything,” Jaime cut in smoothly. “Moving to a new neighborhood, getting to know who you live next to is not a bad thing, right?”

Baelish set his eyes on Jaime, and Brienne had the overpowering feeling that the other man was studying her husband, sizing him up somehow. She was proud to see that Jaime held Baelish’s stare until he finally looked away and set his eyes on Brienne again. “No, not a bad thing at all. However, it’s a shame my wife isn’t at home at the moment. She had several errands to run, and I have no idea when she will return.”

Brienne looked at him quizzically, with an awkward smile on her face. “Oh, that’s a shame. I really wanted to meet her. Strange I didn’t see her…” Her voice trailed off, realizing it would seem to Baelish that she was keeping tabs on his wife’s comings and goings.

“Yes, well, my Sansa is a busy, busy bee,” he said rubbing his hands with an expression that Brienne really didn’t like. “But I will tell her you were kind enough to stop by.”

“Thank you, and please let her know that if she needs anything, we’re right next door,” Jaime said, already turning to leave. He hesitated when he saw that Brienne wasn’t moving, and he tugged on her shirt to get her attention. “Honey?”

‘Yes, I’m sorry. I spaced out for a moment.” Brienne said, giving Baelish a half-smile. He gave her the same stare that he had given Jaime, and she felt like he was assessing her, judging her weaknesses seeing where she could be most vulnerable. _You’re being ridiculous_ , she told herself. _You don’t even know the man_. But as she and Jaime stepped away from the porch and Baelish gave a final wave before closing the door, Brienne felt a chill. Something wasn’t right.

“I don’t like him,” Jaime said thoughtfully. “It’s hard to explain, but I get the feeling something isn’t quite right over there.”

Brienne gaped at him in wonder and disbelief at hearing her husband voice her very same thoughts out loud. He looked at her with concern, his green eyes troubled. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are you alright?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Gods, I love you so much,” she whispered, pulling him close.

 

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 

Petyr stood outside the locked door for a moment. Gods, he though those people would never leave. Despite his annoyance, he found them somewhat interesting, specially the woman. He had never met a woman as imposing as Brienne Lannister and wondered fleetingly if she had possibilities, now that Sansa was becoming such a burden. He would definitely have to study the situation better.

He turned the key in the lock. Sansa was sitting on the bed, her posture meek as she turned her head slowly at the sound of him entering the room. But his instincts told him the little bitch was planning something. He smiled widely at her, basking in the dull stare that had replaced her once bright, twinkling eyes.

Whatever she would strike him with, he would be ready. Even if he had to use her sister to teach her a lesson.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a bit darker...but there's sexy times to soften the blow ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the long absence, but I really wasn't into this story and was a hair's breath away from deleting it.  
> But as usual my good friend CaptainTarthister has faith in my abilities (none), so...it's still here.  
> This chapter is all hers, a way to help me out of the hate for this fic. I only did the edits, so she deserves all the credit.  
> Just a little slay here: if angst isn't you thing, I respect that. But try to restrain yourself from bad-mouthing any fic that isn't fluff or trying to get people not to read it just because it's too much for you to deal with right now.  
> You know who you are.  
> Now that the unpleasant business is out of the way...enjoy!

Through half-closed eyes, Brienne stared at the dark ceiling. Her arms flung to the sides, she grunted and wailed, the heels of her feet digging deep in the mattress as Jaime’s tongue thrust in and out of her cunt with the speed of a butterfly’s fluttering wings. She clung to the pillows under her as her desire spiked with every hot fuck of his tongue, delving deeper and deeper inside to scoop out and swallow the very essence of her.

Jaime’s kisses were loud, wet smacks, his tongue flaying her with no mercy despite her cries. They were nonsensical cries, hung between him wanting to go easy and needing more. Always she wanted the latter. Her body was wired to the sweet, devastating roughness that only her husband could give her.

Feeling her near the edge, Jaime suddenly gentled his licks, his thumbs catching some of the curls as he nudged her open to suck the desperate thrust of her clitoris. “Jaime,” she shrieked then, feet arcing, her thighs trying to squeeze around his head. She felt and heard him chuckle against her cunt before finally releasing the stiff nub, only to press a row of kisses up and down the sensitive crease that demarcated her thigh. His fingers plunged into her harshly, her cunt swallowing their long length easily. Fucking her, his head moved up to her stomach, emerald eyes watching her gasp, her throat arching to reveal the thread of sweat sliding between her small breasts.

He licked her abs, playfully biting on a muscle before nuzzling the sensitive under curve of her breasts through the silk of her sweat-soaked nightie. “Take this fucking thing off,” he whispered, his fingers leaving her cunt at last to remove the garment before she could. She raised her arms, the miniscule thing flying to land unnoticed somewhere in the room. Then his mouth wrapped around the entire mound of her breast, his eyes once again finding her heavy-lidded gaze.

Her arms slipped around him then, hands caressing the hard slabs of muscles that defined his back, the harder, tighter bunch of flesh on his shoulders. He was slow to release her breast, mouth wrapping around it, then pulling slowly away to reveal the slight curve shiny with his saliva. As her fingers threaded through his wonderfully thick blond hair, his lips tightened once again around her nipple and sucked loudly. A warm hand, slick with her, cradled her other breast before suddenly giving her nipple a rough pull.

She cried out again, jerking hard against him. He would have been thrown off if not for her long legs wrapping tightly around his hips. His cock brushed alongside her swollen cunt and damp pubic curls, the contact an electric rush between their bodies. Sticky juice poured from her cunt as Jaime sucked from one nipple and pinched the other. Her nails dug deep crescents on his shoulders and he retaliated with a suckle so hard she swore he came close to tearing her nipple from the aureole.

 _“_ Jaime! _More.”_

He turned to soothe her nipple burning from his pinches with a lick, his hand now wrapping around the other to pluck at the tender, reddened tip and she felt her cunt spill again. As she panted, he released her breast and licked up her clavicle, her throat, before shoving his tongue deep in her mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He rasped, suddenly pulling away, scooping her hips up to rest them on his thighs, dragging her legs to his shoulders. _“Or do you want me to fuck you?”_

“Fuck me hard,” she begged.

He grinned, reached for his cock between them. She smiled back, licking her lips.

He slammed into her.

_“Jaime!”_

He punched in and out of her, his eyes almost black from lust as he watched her own eyes roll to the back of her head from the force of his thrusts. Her hands gripped the headboard as he grabbed her legs, pulling them higher so his cock would sink deeper inside. He felt so much bigger, and her cunt was straining to accommodate the length and girth of him. She rocked back against him, matching the furious rhythm Jaime set for them. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more.

Harder.

Jaime’s eyes brightened, understanding perfectly what she wanted as he easily flipped her onto her stomach. Brienne barely had time to catch her breath when he splayed her legs impossibly wide and rammed back inside her cunt. A hand between her shoulders kept her upper body angled down and her hips raised as he fucked her, both hands seizing her hips and snatching all control from her.

She let him, breathlessly throwing lewd encouragements in the air as she thrust back. Her cheeks burned hearing the definite stretch of her cunt as he slammed inside with no mercy.

Surrendering to the hot union of flesh and bone, she didn’t notice his hand slipping under her until his fingers were pulling at her clit. Brienne’s eyes widened from the slight pain, only to forget it as his cock returned inside her, smashing at the discomfort like a baseball bat whamming against a wall and making it crumble.

She screamed, thrown into her release by Jaime’s fingers and cock, feeling herself being dissolved and consumed by a white-hot conflagration. She barely heard his own cry as he spilled inside her. His head fell on her sweaty shoulder, his fingers still pinching and playing with her clit, dragging a second, softer orgasm that had her cunt squeezing around his cock to wring out the last drops of his semen.

They collapsed on the bed with a groan, and she weakly reached for the blanket thrown to the foot of the bed, dragging it over their sweaty bodies. Afterwards, she wearily returned to her husband’s arms.

“Seven hells Brienne,” he gasped. “You almost fucking killed me.”

She smiled blearily through their pants. The aftermath was just as good as the actual fucking, both high and their bodies soft and pliant. She sighed contentedly.

“I love you,” she said simply. There was no need to say more. It was the very pulse of her, and Jaime the center of her life.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. “I’m the luckiest man,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “Gods, Brienne, I fucking love you too.”

She grinned happily as his arm tightened around her. Staring into the darkness, she mused, “Do you think the neighbors next door at least fuck like we do?”

He chuckled. “Do they _look_ like the type to fuck like we do?”

“You never know with people.” She was about to remind him of an event from the past, about a type of fucking they had wanted and the surprised reaction it got, but grimly remembered why silence was a must now.

The fucking they didn’t regret. It was the loss of a friend and the betrayal that followed, which  still made them sore and angry with resentment.

“She’s young, so I expect she keeps him on his toes,” Jaime remarked, stroking her hip under the blanket. “But aside from firm tits and a tight ass, the thrill of fucking a younger woman isn’t that big of a deal.”

She laughed and playfully kicked him. “I’m eight years younger than you, you know. And are you saying I’m beginning to sag?”

Jaime suddenly smacked her on the butt, making her yelp. “That’s the sound of a very perky ass, honey.”

“It’s just. . .you know how with some people you can imagine how they fuck—”

“Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t make fun, I’m serious. I mean. . .don’t you find it odd that we’ve seen her so rarely since they moved in but the guy, what’s his name...?”

“Paul, Pearson, Pete—ah, Petyr.”

“Yes, Petyr. He’s the only one we’ve talked to. Honestly, the only reason that kind of makes sense to explain her absence is that he’s kinky and keep her chained up and naked in bed all day.”

“You have quite an imagination, honey.” Jaime teased her. But as he felt her stiffening at his comment, he backtracked.

“Well. Here’s something simpler. What if he keeps her locked up? And it has nothing to do with fucking or kink. Maybe he’s a sick bastard.”

She paused then asked, “Do you think so?”

“I fucking have no idea. I get that the guy is weird, Brienne. And yeah, it’s odd that we haven’t seen much of this—what’s her name?”

“Sansa.”

“Sansa. We both feel something’s off with the guy, but what can we do? Keep binoculars on them all day? Report them to the home association for not being very enthusiastic about the muffins and coffee?” Jaime shrugged and threw his leg around her. “Or maybe we just feel like this because we don’t know them very well at all. But again, we did our part. What else can we do?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. Remain vigilant, I guess.”

“I’ll try to see if I can convince some of the guys to invite Petyr what’s-his-name for golf one of these days. If not, we can always organize a neighborhood barbecue. If they don’t participate in that, then that might point to some definite weirdness.”

Petyr Baelish, her gut told her, didn’t just give off a weird vibe. It was something else. Something she just couldn’t put her finger on. She never told Jaime how uneasy she felt when they went to the Baelish house with their basket of muffins and coffee. Petyr said all the right things, and at first glance seemed friendly enough.

But his eyes. There was no forgetting the intensity of his dark eyes on her. His scrutiny reminded her of a vulture, assessing her from head to toe, waiting to see which part of her body would yield to death first. She had scrubbed her hands as soon as they got home, and kept away from windows for the rest of the day, worried that he was watching her.

And maybe he knew Brienne had been watching them too.

Creeped out as she was, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to dig further into the Baelishes without the risk of a harassment call to the police. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled with an idea.

“Do you think we can do that? A barbecue?” Brienne asked, turning to face her husband. Jaime grinned at her smugly before suddenly slipping a hand between her thighs. She blushed, her flushed cheeks visible even in the dark.

“It seems that detective work makes you wet,” he murmured, fingers sliding in her cunt still slick with his semen and her own release.

“No,” she gasped, her leg flinging around his waist to open herself up to his touch. She licked his lip. “It’s a husband who doesn’t think I’m a lunatic.”

“Get over here,” he grunted but she was already climbing on top of him, her mouth hungry for his lips. She gripped his face in her hands pressing a hard kiss on him as he pulled at her legs to widen them for the thrust of his cock.

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as he pushed up inside her. Jaime’s hand on her nape coaxed her to look down at him. His eyes were half-closed and his lips parted, her name a harsh stutter from his lips as she fucked herself on his cock. Her sweat poured from the sides of her face toward his own.

“Kiss me,” Jaime growled, and she obeyed, slamming her mouth down over him. Their tongues sparred violently before she pulled away.

Her blue eyes were wide. “I’m going to come.”

“Fuck! Not yet.” Jaime begged, grabbing her hips and holding her tightly as he rolled putting her under him. “Gods, Brienne. Your cunt is heaven-sent.”

His hands closed over her wrists, imprisoning her. She desperately tried to hold her release, knowing that when he asked her to wait, it was worth it. As Jaime grunted above her, she felt a light breeze and saw the open window next to the dresser. But his mouth slanting a kiss on her lips made her forget why that somehow seemed important. Brienne eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist, the incredible pleasure she was feeling her only thought.

*****

Brienne only remembered the window again when a chilly breeze stirred at their feet. She would ask Jaime to close it but he was sleeping soundly, and she didn’t want to be without the warmth of his embrace even for just a few seconds. Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard him muttering, “Honey, don’t forget to close the window next time.”

She nodded and closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

  
*****  
Tonight, he had heard sounds unlike any other night.

Rough, animalistic sounds of pleasure. _Screams._ He could only imagine the struggle of keeping the big, muscular woman under him, and the reward of forcing her to come. It must be like taking down the strongest, fiercest beast in the jungle.  

His blood ran hot from the images alone. He could practically taste her sweat, her blood.

But the sweetest reward would be the pleas from her constrained throat. He would relish the light flaring from her beautiful sapphire eyes at the final moments of her life before he loosened the binding and that light slowly crept back, along with the despair of being denied the freedom of death.

And she would love it. More than anything that pretty husband of hers could ever do.

Petyr took a deep drag of his cigar, surrendering to the stirring of his body.

 

 _Brienne Lannister would be the best one yet_.

 


End file.
